A Victorious Story: Beck & Tori Season 2
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: The second season of the story on Youtube, A Victorious Story: Beck & Tori.
1. Episode 1

Beck:*Stops running when he sees something shocking.* 'TORI! NO!' *Runs to her.*

*Tori was lying on the street in front of a car. She was bleeding and the driver was calling and looking at her.*

Beck:*Came to her and looked at her, she was breathing but very slowly.* 'What happened?'  
>Driver:'I was driving and suddenly she was in front of me.'<br>Beck:'It's all my fault.'  
>Driver:'Hey it's going to be ok, the paramedics are on their way.'<p>

*Five minutes later the ambulance arrived, they put Tori on a bran card and then in the ambulance. Beck stepped in too.*

Beck:'It's going to be ok Tori.' *Petting her head.*  
>Paramedic: 'Is she your girlfriend?'<br>Beck:'Yes'  
>Paramedic: 'She will make it, we're almost there.'<p>

*They arrived at the hospital.*

Doctor:*Walking and talking* 'What do we have here?'  
>Paramedic: 'Tori Vega, age 16, got hit by a car and has a piece of glass in the belly and bleeds intense.'<br>Doctor:'We have to operate.'

*Beck wanted to come too but a nurse holds him.*

Nurse:'Sorry sir you can't come in, please wait in the waiting room.'  
>Beck:'Okay…'<p>

*Beck waited in the waiting room.*


	2. Episode 2

*Meanwhile the nurse called Tori's parents.*

Mrs. Vega:*Coming in with Mr. Vega* 'Where's my daughter? I want to see her.'  
>Nurse: 'What's her name?'<br>Mr. Vega: 'Tori, Tori Vega.'  
>Nurse: 'She's still in surgery, please wait in the waiting room.'<p>

*Mr. –and Mrs. Vega went to the waiting room where they saw Beck.*

Mr. Vega: 'You better tell me what happened boy!'  
>Beck:*Told what happened* 'I hope she's ok.'<br>Mrs. Vega: 'Why didn't you tell her what really happened?'  
>Beck: 'I tried but she didn't wanted to hear it.'<p>

*The doctor came in.*

Beck: 'Doctor, is she alright?'  
>Doctor: 'She lost a lot of blood but now she's stable, we'll keep an eye on her, you can visit her now but she's asleep.'<p>

*They all went to Tori, she was sleeping.*

Mrs. Vega: *Starts to cry and Mr. Vega hugged her* 'My baby…'  
>Mr. Vega: 'It's gonna be okay honey, shhhh'<br>Beck: *Holding Tori's hand* 'I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.'  
>Mr. Vega: 'What happened, happened. Lets just make the best of it.'<br>Mrs. Vega: 'Did you called Trina yet?'  
>Mr. Vega: 'Yes, she's on her way.'<p>

*A couple minutes later Trina arrived. They stayed there for 5 hours but Tori didn't wake up do they went home. Except for Beck.*


	3. Episode 3

Beck:'I love you Tori, I will never hurt you.' *He told what happened at the prom.* 'Please be better soon.'  
>Doctor: 'Shouldn't you go home son? It's quite late.'<br>Beck:'No I want to be with her.'  
>Doctor: 'Okay, I'll check on her and then I'll leave you two.' *He shone with a little lamp in her eyes and then left.*<p>

*Beck fell asleep next to Tori with his head on Tori's hand.*

Tori: *Woke up and blinked with her eyes.* 'B…B…Beck?'  
>Beck: 'Huh?'<br>Tori:'Beck?'  
>Beck: *Looked up and blinked with his eyes.* 'Tori! You're awake! I'm getting the doctor.'<br>Tori: 'No, stay with me. I heard what you said.'  
>Beck: 'Really? Everything?'<br>Tori: 'Yes. I love you too.' *They kissed.*  
>Beck: 'I'm getting the doctor.'<p>

*A couple minutes later the doctor came back with Beck who called Tori's parents immediately.*

Doctor: 'Good morning Tori, how do you feel?'  
>Tori: 'Fine, when can I go home.'<br>Doctor: 'You have to stay tonight, but if everything's alright you can go home tomorrow.'  
>Tori: 'Okay, thank you doctor.' *The doctor smiled and went away.*<p>

*Beck and Tori talked the whole time until her parents arrived with Trina with them.*

Trina: 'Hey sis. How are you?'  
>Tori: 'I'm fine. How was prom?'<br>Trina: 'Weird, Jade and Sinjin were prom queen and king.'  
>Beck: 'I bet Jade wasn't happy about it.'<br>Trina: 'She threw punch over him when they were supposed to dance. I can't believe I'm not prom queen.'

*After an hour the nurse came in.*

Nurse: 'I'm sorry but visiting hour is over. Only one person can stay.'  
>Mr. Vega: 'We'll leave you two alone, come Trina.'<br>Trina: 'I see you tomorrow.' *Hugged Tori.*

*They left so Beck and Tori were alone.*

Tori: 'It's so weird, I only lay in this bed and I feel so tired.'  
>Beck: 'You should get some rest.'<br>Tori: 'Will you be there when I wake up?'  
>Beck: 'Of course' *Kissed her forehead.*<p>

*Tori fell asleep soon and Beck lay on the couch across her.*

The next morning:  
>Doctor: 'Sorry for waking you up Tori, I have to check you.'<br>Tori: 'Where's Beck?'  
>Doctor: 'The boy is sleeping on the couch.'<br>Beck: *Waking up.* 'Morning'  
>DoctorTori: 'Good morning.'  
>Doctor: 'Everything sounds ok. You may go home today.'<br>Tori: 'Thanks doctor.'  
>Doctor: 'Shall I call someone to pick you two up?'<br>Beck: 'No, I brought my car to the hospital.'  
>Doctor: 'Very well, I'll make the papers ready.'<p>

*Beck brought Tori home with his car.*


	4. Episode 4

Beck: 'So we're here.'  
>Tori: 'Beck?'<br>Beck: 'Yes?'  
>Tori: *Kisses him.* 'I love you.'<br>Beck: 'I love you too.'

*They went inside where Tori's parents and Trina were having lunch.*

Mrs. Vega: 'Welcome home honey.' *Hugged her daughter.*  
>Tori: 'Oh mom be careful, my belly.'<br>Mrs. Vega: 'I'm sorry.'  
>Trina: 'Hey sis, come sit.'<br>Beck: 'I should go.'  
>Mrs. Vega: 'Don't be silly come sit with us.'<p>

*They have lunch together and then Beck left to go home.*

Tori: 'I want to go to school tomorrow.'  
>Mrs. Vega: 'Are you sure? It's better you rest a couple of days.'<br>Tori: 'No, I feel fine.'

The next day at Hollywood Arts an Sikowitz' class:  
>Sikowitz: 'Hello Tori, I'm glad you're okay, but the play with Ryder, I gave the role for Emily to Melissa because the play is tomorrow.'<br>Tori: 'It's ok Sikowitz. I understand.'  
>Sikowitz: 'Ok then lets start with class.'<br>Cat: 'Tori are you ok?'  
>Tori: 'Yes I'm fine Cat, thanks.'<br>Cat: 'How are you and Beck going?'  
>Tori: 'We're together again. He explained what happened.'<br>Cat: 'I'm happy for you two.'

*After class, Tori went to her locker, where Beck was waiting for her.*


	5. Episode 5

Beck: 'Hello beautiful, what ya doin'?'  
>Tori: 'Coming from class'<br>Beck: 'Do you want to meet me after school? We can go to the park.'  
>Tori: 'I love to go. Meet me at my locker?'<br>Beck: 'Ok, see ya later beautiful.' *Kisses her.*

*After school at the park: They were picnicking.*

Beck: 'So I kind of wanted to give you something.'  
>Tori: 'Why? It's not necessary. I still love you.'<br>Beck: 'I wanted to let you see how much I love you.'  
>Beck: 'Aww…Beck'<p>

*He took a little box out of the picnic box and showed her.*

Beck: 'Do you want to open it by yourself?'  
>Tori: *She nodded "No" with her head* 'I'm too nervous.'<br>Beck: *He smiled and opened the box… it was a ring.* 'It's not an engagement ring. Well… not yet. Now it's just a symbol for how much I love you.'  
>Tori: *She felt a tear dropping but swept it away before Beck could see it.* 'It's beautiful.'<br>Beck: *Took the ring and put it on her finger* 'I love you. I have one too.' *He showed her his finger.*  
>Tori: *She loved the ring, she looked closer to the ring and it had the inscription: Beck Tori* 'I love you too, so much.' *They kissed*<p>

*Suddenly Cat jumped out of the bushes.*

Cat: 'Are you two engaged?' *Clapping and jumping.*  
>Tori: 'Cat? Where do you come from?'<p>

*Then Robbie came out of the bushes too without Rex.*


	6. Episode 6

Beck: 'Robbie? Where's Rex?'  
>Robbie: 'Hey guys, he's at home, he wanted to play videogames.'<br>Tori: 'So what are you two doing here?'  
>Robbie: 'We…'<br>Cat: 'We have a date! We're dating.'  
>Tori: 'Really? Since when?'<br>Cat: 'Since prom, my date stood me up so Robbie asked me to dance.'  
>Tori: 'Aww… I'm so happy for you guys.'<br>Cat: 'Me too for you, you're engaged!'  
>Beck: 'We're not engaged.'<br>Cat: 'But the rings.'  
>Tori: 'A symbol of love.'<br>Cat: 'That's so sweet too.'  
>Beck: 'So now we're all here, lets picnic together as a double date.'<p>

*They picnicked together and when they were finished, Cat and Robbie left do Beck and Tori were alone again.*

Beck: 'Did you have a nice day?'  
>Tori: 'I had a wonderful day.'<br>Beck: 'Let me make a picture of this.' *He took a picture of the moment to put in the scrapbook.* 'What are you going to do wit your birthday this weekend?'  
>Tori: 'I don't know yet. I'm turning 17. I think it's just an in-between age. Not special at all.'<br>Beck: 'Hey I'm 17 and a lot of wonderful things happened to me.'  
>Tori: 'Like what?'<br>Beck: 'You'  
>Tori: 'Okay, I will celebrate it with my parents, Trina and….'<br>Beck: 'And?'  
>Tori: 'Of course you.'<p> 


	7. Episode 7

The next day at Tori's house:  
>Mr. Vega: 'Tori can I talk with you for a moment?'<br>Tori: 'Of course.' *Followed her father to the study room.* 'So what do you want to talk about?'  
>Mr. Vega: 'I don't want you to date that Beck boy.'<br>Tori: 'What? Why?'  
>Mr. Vega: 'He's not good for you. It's his fault you got hit by a car.'<br>Tori: 'It wasn't his fault, I started running.'  
>Mr. Vega: 'I forbid you to see him again!'<br>Tori: 'I'm almost 17 dad! You can't say what I can and cannot do.'  
>Mr. Vega: 'That's final. I don't want to hear anything about it!'<p>

*Tori called Beck immediately to meet her at he park.*

Beck: 'Hey what's wrong? Are you ok?'  
>Tori: 'No, dad forbid me to see you again.'<br>Beck: 'What? Why?'  
>Tori: 'He said you're not good for me and he blames you for the car accident.'<br>Beck: 'Ohw… but it is my fault. He has the right to say that.'  
>Tori: 'What, don't say that. Remember the car accident only happened because I thought you hurt me.'<br>Beck: 'It was my fault Tori, maybe he's right.'  
>Tori: 'What do you mean?'<br>Beck: 'Maybe it's better we don't see each other for a while.'  
>Tori: 'Why?'<br>Beck: 'Because I will only hurt you when you're near me! I should go.' *He left without saying anything else.*

Tori POV  
>Why is he acting like that, yesterday everything was alright. Now he doesn't even want to see me. I don't understand this.<p> 


	8. Episode 8

Two months later:  
>Cat: 'Tori? What do you think? Tori? Tori?'<br>Tori: 'What? Oh, it looks beautiful Cat.'  
>Cat: 'You've said that about all the dresses I have showed you. Robbie is going to introduce me to his whole family on the birthday party from his grandmother. And his grandmother doesn't like me that much.'<br>Tori: 'I know, I'm sorry, I'm just thinking.'  
>Cat: 'About Beck again? Tori you didn't spoke to each other for two months already, almost three. When are you going to talk with him?'<br>Tori:'I don't know, every time he sees me, he walks away, I think he's avoiding me but all that because of the car accident. It doesn't make sense.' *She was playing with the ring Beck gave her.*  
>Cat: 'Well you love him right?'<br>Tori: 'Yes, I still do.'  
>Cat: 'Then talk to him and when he wants to walk away just run after him and talk.'<p>

*After Cat found a dress with Tori, Tori went to Beck.*

Tori: *Knocks on the door* 'Beck? You home? I have to talk to you. It's really important'  
>*Somebody opened the door…it is Jade.* Jade: 'Hey Tori, I'm sorry Beck doesn't want to talk with you, can you leave now? Thanks.'<br>Tori: 'No! I'm not leaving until Beck talks with me.'  
>Beck: *Stands next to Jade* 'Tori I don't want to talk with you, just go.'<br>Tori: 'B…b…but' *He closed the door in front of her.*

*Tori stood there for a while but eventually went home. She was hurt and still didn't know why Beck was acting like that.*


	9. Episode 9

In Tori's room:  
>Tori: *She was listening to kind of depressing music while she was thinking about Beck.* 'Why are you doing this to me?' *Suddenly she heard someone scream.*<br>Mrs. Vega: 'Tori! Dinner is ready, come downstairs'  
>Tori: 'I'm not hungry' *Heard foot steps*<br>Mrs. Vega: *Knocks on the door before coming on the door* 'Hey, Tori come eat with us.'  
>Tori: 'I'm not hungry.'<br>Mrs. Vega: 'This has to stop, what's wrong? You're depressive all the time, you barely ate in two months.'  
>Tori: 'I'm just not hungry, can you please leave now? I want to be alone.'<br>*Tori's mom went downstairs.*

A week later:  
>Mrs. Vega: 'Tori wake up. Time to go to school.' *No responding* 'Tori? Come on you have to go to school.' *Pulled the blankets away but Tori wasn't laying there, she looked further and… saw a foot pulling out at the bathroom door.* 'Tori?' *Ran to the bathroom, opened the door and there was Tori.*<p>

At the hospital:  
>Doctor Williams: 'It's going to be okay, she just didn't eat enough. She's making herself ready to go home now. Let's hear, is she dealing with a problem lately that she's starving herself?'<br>Mrs. Vega: 'Well no not really, she was acting depressive and just didn't ate much.'  
>Mr. Vega: 'She broke up with her boyfriend two months ago.'<br>Doctor Williams: 'I see, maybe she needs to talk with a counselor. I'll recommend one for you.'  
>Mrs. Vega: 'Okay, thank you doctor.'<p>

*They went home and later Tori was watching TV in the living room.*


	10. Episode 10

Mrs. Vega: 'You have to tell her! Look how she looks right now.'  
>Mr. Vega: 'No, she will hate me for it.'<br>Mrs. Vega: 'At first yes, who doesn't. But eventually she will forgive you.'  
>Mr. Vega: 'But what if…' *Somebody knocked on the door.* 'I will get it.'<p>

*Mr. Vega opened the door and in front him stood Beck*

Beck: 'I want to see Tori' *Wants to come in but Mr. Vega stops him.*  
>Mr. Vega: 'I can't, she will never forgive me for it.'<br>Beck: 'And she will have the right to not forgive you. I heard how she's doing right now. Let me please talk to her, it's the right thing to do.'  
>Mr. Vega: 'Don't tell me what's the right thing for my daughter!' *Beck pulled up his shoulders* 'I will tell her but please let me do it.'<br>Beck: 'Okay, but tell me when you told her.'  
>Mr. Vega: 'Sure, first thing.' *Beck left.*<p>

*Mr. Vega went inside again, he turned around and saw Tori in front of him.*

Tori: 'Was that Beck? Wanted he to talk? What do you wanted to say to me?'  
>Mr. Vega: 'Tori…'<br>Tori: 'NO! Don't Tori me. What did you wanted to tell me?'  
>Mr. Vega: 'Remember the day that we had that talk about Beck and then he, sort of, broke up with you?'<br>Tori: 'Yes, you forbade me to see him again.'  
>Mr. Vega: 'Right, well that day I talked with Beck first. About…about the car accident. I told him to let you go, get back at Jade again and forget you, I thought you would forget him too eventually, but clearly you didn't. I told him the car accident, you getting heart-broken all the time and all was his fault. So… we agreed that he'll break up with you and don't talk with you until you forget him. I didn't wanted you to get hurt again. You have to understand.'<p>

*Tori just stared at her father. She was shocked and angry at the same time.*


	11. Episode 11

Tori: 'Wait, you let Beck break up with me?'  
>Mr. Vega: 'I did it for you, so that you won't be heartbroken again.'<br>Tori: 'So? I was happy before you came between us.'  
>Mr. Vega: 'Try to understand…'<br>Tori: 'I do understand dad! It's kind of sweet of you that you care about me that much but you can't live my life for me. I will forgive you but for now… it's not gonna happen.' *She took her coat and went away.*

Tori POV  
>I have to go to Beck, I have to talk with him. Why did he played along with dad? He knew I was happy with him.<p>

At Beck:  
>Tori: *Knocked and slammed on the door.* 'Beck! I know you're here! Open the door! I have to talk with you.'<br>Beck: *Opened the door* 'Your dad told you, didn't he?'  
>Tori: 'Yes, why would you ever think it was your fault?'<br>Beck: 'I don't know, I just didn't wanted to hurt you anymore and I thought if we keep on distance, nothing horrible will happen to you again. So your dad and me made a plan. But it didn't succeed.'  
>Tori: 'How about Jade?'<br>Beck: 'What about her?'  
>Tori: 'Why was she with you when I came to talk?'<br>Beck: 'Your dad said to get back at Jade. It was the first day we met after that at the prom. But when she asked me if we were a couple again, I said "No"'  
>Tori: 'Why?'<br>Beck: 'Because it still felt like I was cheating on you.' *Tori kissed him*  
>Tori: 'You know your and dads plan didn't helped at all, I was brought to the hospital again. So don't do this to me, ever again.'<br>Beck: 'I won't, I promise.'

*They talked, they had to catch up with the things that happened in those two months.*


	12. Episode 12

Tori: 'Beck?'  
>Beck: 'Yes?' *Tori was lying on Becks lap with her head.*<br>Tori: 'Do you mind if I stayed her for the night?'  
>Beck: 'No you can stay but shouldn't you go home? Maybe your parents are worried.'<br>Tori: 'Maybe, but I can't face my dad now. I'll just text Trina that I'm ok and that they don't have to worry.' *She texted Trina*  
>Beck: 'Do you have any clothes?'<br>Tori: 'No only this.'  
>Beck: 'Okay, be right back with blankets and sleeping clothes.'<br>Tori: 'Okay.' *She got a message from Trina.*

Message: Where are you now? Where are you going to stay the night? You sure you ok? Mom and dad are freakin' out.

Message to Trina: I'm with Beck, don't worry. I'm back at home tomorrow after school.

Meanwhile at Tori's house:  
>Mr. Vega: 'She's at Beck?'<br>Trina: 'Yes but she's okay, so just let her be.'  
>Mr. Vega: 'I'm going to them.'<br>Mrs. Vega: 'No you're not. You did enough, just let her. She will make the right decisions in her life eventually. We helped in the past, now she has to do it. Tomorrow she's coming home and then we'll talk.'

Back at Becks:  
>Beck: *Holds a blanket, a pillow and a T-shirt with a pajama pants in his hands.* 'Hey I'm back.'<br>Tori: 'I know you're Beck.' *laughs* 'Just kidding, here let me help you.' *Takes over the blanket and the pillow and put them on the couch.* 'So those are for me?'  
>Beck: 'Yep.' *Gives her the pants and the T-shirt.* 'I'll wait outside.'<br>Tori: *Changes herself.* 'You can come in now.'  
>Beck: *Came in* 'So you can sleep in my bed and I will lie on the couch.'<br>Tori: 'Okay. Goodnight.' *Kisses each other*  
>Beck: 'Goodnight' *Tori lay in Becks bed and Beck on the couch.*<p>

*Tori couldn't sleep, she kept turning around, then she stood up and crept next to Beck on the couch.*

Beck: 'I love you'  
>Tori: 'I love you too.'<p>

The next day at Hollywood Arts:  
>*Tori and Beck came in together, holding hands.*<br>Cat: *Running to them* 'Did you talked to each other? Are you together again?'  
>ToriBeck: *Looked at each other, smiled and kissed* 'Yes and yes.'  
>Cat: 'Yayy…finally!'<br>André: 'Hey the love birds are back again. How ya doin?'  
>Tori Beck: 'Fine. Good.'  
>André: 'Wonderful, lets go to class.'<p>

At Sikowitz' class:  
>Sikowitz: 'So there's going to be a reality show. The producers want students from HA in their show. You can audition in the theater during lunch. Now let's start with acting. I'm going to pair you and you have to read this script trough and after ten minutes you have to perform the scene in front of the class.' *Tori and Beck were together and talked about the reality show.*<br>Tori: 'Are you going to audition?'  
>Beck: 'I don't know, I'm an actor. Not a reality TV-star.'<br>Tori: 'I think I'm going to do it. It might be fun.'

*Tori went with Beck to the theater to audition. Beck was going to audition too.*


	13. Episode 13

At the theater:  
>Beck:'Do you know where we have to audition?'<br>Tori: 'It's supposed to be here.' *A guy walked past them.*  
>The guy: 'Hey are you two auditioning for the show?'<br>Tori/Beck: 'Yes.'  
>The guy: 'Good come with me. I'm Jason by the way. I'm the producer. The show is going to be awesome, we're following three students in their life on Hollywood Arts and how they deal with it. On school and at home.'<br>Beck: 'What's the name?'  
>Jason: 'The name is "What happens in Hollywood?"'<p>

*They arrived at the place where they had to be.*

Jason: 'So ladies first.' *Holds the door open for her.* 'You can wait here right? Good, you may come in when she's done.'  
>Tori: 'See you later Beck, wish me good luck.'<br>Beck: 'Good luck.'

*She went inside and saw two women and a guy sitting behind the table.*

Jason:'So just sit down on that chair' *He takes a seat next to the other man. While Tori sits down on the chair a cross them.*  
>Man with the blond hair: 'So what's your name?'<br>Tori: 'I'm Tori Vega' *She saw on a sign that his name was Zack.*  
>Zach: 'Age?'<br>Tori: '17' *Zach wrote on a piece of paper*  
>Zach: 'Okay good, now which experience hurt you the most?'<br>Tori: 'Uhm… when I caught my boyfriend kissing his ex. Then I ran away and got hit by a car. But now everything is alright. Although my dad and my boyfriend made a plan three months ago which included that my boyfriend would break up with me, so that I won't get hurt again. And then we broke up and two/three months later we're together again because I found out about that plan.'  
>Jason: 'Wait, wait, is your boyfriend the guy outside the door?'<br>Tori: 'Yes'  
>Woman with the red harJessica: 'Okay, I think that's all we wanted to know. How can we contact you if you got the part?'

*Tori gives her phone number and then leaves.*

Tori: 'Your turn. Good luck.' *Beck went in.*  
>Jason: 'Please take a seat.' *Beck sits down.* 'So what's your name and how old are you?'<br>Beck: 'My name is Beck Oliver and I'm 18 years old.'  
>Zach:'Do you have a girlfriend?'<br>Beck: 'Yes'  
>Jessica: 'What's her name?'<br>Beck: 'You've met her. Tori'  
>Woman with black hair Laura: 'Tori Vega?'  
>Beck: 'Yes'<br>Jessica: 'How long have you been dating?'  
>Beck: 'Is this necessary? I thought this was about acting and living with it and how the students deal with it.'<br>Jason: 'Yes but we also look in the students personal life. Can you now answer the question?'  
>Beck: 'We've started dating twothree months ago. Then we broke up because of a stupid plan me and her dad made to keep her away of getting hurt again.'  
>Laura: 'What do you mean with again?'<br>Beck: 'At prom she caught me kissing with my ex. Then she started running and got hit by a car.'  
>Jason: 'Okay thank you. We let you know. How can we contact you?'<p>

*Beck gives his phone number and went outside. He and Tori then went to class.*


	14. Episode 14

After school at Becks:  
>Tori: 'How went your audition?'<br>Beck: 'Good but they asked strange questions like if you're my girlfriend, how long we've been dating etc.'  
>Tori: 'Really? Me too. But I have to go now. I still have to face my parents. Now Trina is in college studying acting and music. She probably won't be home now.'<br>Beck: 'Why is she studying it? I thought she just wanted to be a superstar as fast as possible.'  
>Tori: 'She didn't got accepted for a role in a movie so she looked at the possibilities. I'm wondering if she's ever going to live on the campus. It's easier, because then she doesn't have to ride so long.'<br>Beck: 'Okay, see ya later.'  
>Tori: 'Bye.' *Kissed each other.*<p>

*Tori went home and under way she taught about what she was going to say to her parents.*

Tori: *Opening the door with her key* 'I'm home. Anybody home?'  
>Mrs. Vega: 'Hi honey. I was worried. So was your dad.'<br>Tori: 'How is he doing?'  
>Mrs. Vega: 'He's still afraid that you're mad at him and won't forgive him.'<br>Tori: 'I have to talk with him. Where's he?'  
>Mrs. Vega: 'Study room.'<p>

*Tori went upstairs to the study room*

Tori: *Knocked on the door.* 'Dad? Can I come in?'  
>Mr. Vega: 'Sure.' *He stood up.* 'I'm so sorry.'<br>Tori: 'I know. Me too.' *Hugged her dad.*

*They decided to have a family night, eating dinner together, playing games, watching movies. Just for old time sake.*


	15. Episode 15

The next day at Tori's house:  
>Tori: 'Morning. Seriously Trina waking up at 3 AM to go to school is not very handy. You're waking everyone up. Aren't there apartments available?'<br>Trina: 'Yes but they're so dirty, that's nothing for me. So is living on campus. Sharing a shower…yuk…'

*Tori couldn't sleep anymore because of Trina so she decided to get ready for school too. Then at 8 AM she got a phone call.*

Tori: 'Hello?'  
>Speaker: 'Hey it's Jason.'<br>Tori: 'Hi. So did I make it?'  
>Jason: 'Yeah you did and so did your boyfriend Beck and his ex Jade.'<br>Tori: 'Jade?'  
>Jason: 'Yes, she auditioned too and we've said it's about three students, didn't we?'<br>Tori: 'Yeah you did.'

*Later Beck and Jade got called too by Zack and Laura.*

At Hollywood Arts:  
>Jade: 'Vega!'<br>Tori: *Closes her locker and wants to walk away. But Jade stops her again.* 'Hi Jade. I've heard you got into the show too.'  
>Jade: 'Yeah. So… I just wanted to say that I'm cool with you and Beck dating.'<br>Tori: 'Really?'  
>Jade: 'Yes I acted stupid. And I think I just wanted to let you feel how I felt when Beck dumped me…for you.'<br>Tori: 'I'm sorry.'  
>Jade: 'It's ok now. Hey see ya later at the theater? Jason wants to talk with us about the show during lunch. Will you tell Beck? I would but I haven't seen him yet. Bye.'<p> 


	16. Episode 16

At the theater:  
>Jason: 'So we're starting at Tori's house with filming. When can we come?'<br>Tori: 'Uhh… after school I guess.'  
>Laura: 'It isn't that you actually talk to the camera, you have to do like the camera doesn't exist and just do what you're always doing.'<br>Jade: 'So just practically being ourselves?'  
>Zach: 'Right.'<p>

*After the meeting Beck, Tori and Jade were going to class.*

Jade: 'What do you guys think so far about the show?'  
>Beck: 'I don't know. It's strange having those cameras around you all the time. And everybody can see what you're doing.'<br>Tori: 'That's true but still, it's a little exciting, isn't it?'  
>JadeBeck: 'Yeah.'

At Tori's house after school:  
>Tori: 'So this is the place where I live with my dad, mom and sister…'<br>Trina: *Jumpng in front of the camera.* 'TRINA! You guys are filming right? For which show?'  
>Tori: 'It's called "What Happens In Hollywood?" and it's about Beck, Jade and me.'<br>Trina: 'About the love-triangle between you three? Why does anybody wants to see that?'  
>Tori: 'The show is not about that! It's about us going to Hollywood Arts.'<br>Trina: 'Really? I went to Hollywood Arts. Maybe you can make a show about me. What I'm doing after Hollywood Arts.'  
>*She's still standing in front of the camera.*<br>Camera man: 'She is still standing in my shot.'

*After Tori got Trina out of the shot and gave a tour of her home, she went to Beck with the people for the show.*


	17. Episode 17

Tori: *Knocking on Becks door.* 'Beck? Can I come in?'  
>Beck: 'Sure.' *They went inside but it was too small for them to all go in, so while Beck was talking to the camera crew, Tori went inside Becks parents house.*<br>Tori: 'Hello Mrs. Oliver, how are you?'  
>Mrs. Oliver: 'I'm fine. Isn't it weird all those cameras?'<br>Tori:'A little but it's probably going to be something we get use to it.'

Later at Jades house:  
>Jade: 'Come in but watch out for my cat.' *They saw a (probably) dead cat, missing a paw glued to a piece of wood.*<br>Beck: 'She lost him when somebody drove over him. She loved Scissors much.'  
>Tori: 'So Beck do you want to go watch a movie at my house later?'<br>Beck: 'Sure.'  
>Jade:'So this is my house.'<br>Jason: 'Okey that's enough for today. We're start filming tomorrow for real, for the whole time during your day. See you tomorrow.'  
>Beck: *After the people of the show went away.* 'Let's go Tori'<br>Jade: 'Where are you going?'  
>Tori: 'My house. Watching a movie. Wanna come?'<br>Jade: 'No thanks I have things to do.' *Beck and Tori left.*

Jade POV  
>Just wait what I'm going to do Vega. You'll regret the day you coming to Hollywood Arts and meeting Beck. Too bad the plan of me and her dad didn't work. Oh well, just think that some people aren't strong enough. But this plan will work….<p>

At Tori's:  
>Beck: 'I should go. It's late. See you tomorrow at school beautiful.'<br>Tori: 'Okay, bye. Miss you already.'  
>Beck: 'I'll miss you too.' *They kissed and then Beck left.*<p> 


	18. Episode 18

The next day at Hollywood Arts:  
>Jason: 'Okay people, we're about to start. Now Beck, Tori and Jade forget the cameras and just think about having a normal day.'<br>Tori: 'Okay, are you coming Beck?'  
>Beck: 'I can't, I have to write a monologue for an audition for a movie. I have a free period, so I'm gonna use that time for it. But I'll see you at lunch beautiful.' *Touches Tori's chin and kissed her on her cheek.*<p>

*Tori and Jade went to class.*

At class:  
>Mr. Robinson: 'Your next assignment is to write a song, alone or in duets and perform it on the "I'm A Superstar" festival. You'll get a a grade for it and it will be very important test until the end of your time going to Hollywood Arts. If you don't pass, well then this school is nothing for you. Any questions?'<br>Tori: 'Do you have to co-work with one of your classmates?'  
>Mr. Robinson: 'No, you may work with everyone as long as you write the song. And as long the person goes to Hollywood Arts.'<br>Jade: 'Can you use every subject for your song?'  
>Mr. Robinson: 'Yes, you can write about love, death, animals etc. etc. Now enough questions. You can use the rest of your time to begin with writing the song.'<p>

Later during lunch:  
>Tori: *Sitting at the table where Beck was sitting* 'Hey cutie, how are ya? Did you wrote your monologue?'<br>Beck: 'I'm fine. Yes but it's not that good. I doubt it that I can get the part with this monologue.'  
>Tori: 'Let me read it.' *Beck gives her the paper and she reads it* 'You're crazy, this is wonderful. Those people are crazy if you don't get the part.'<p>

*Beck put his monologue aside to have lunch with Tori.*


	19. Episode 19

Beck: 'Any news?' *Cameraman coming closer near Beck with the camera.*  
>Tori: 'Uhm… oh I have to write a song for the "I'm A Superstar" festival and I really have to get a good grade for it.'<br>Beck: 'Why don't you ask André to help you write and perform the song with you. I'm sure he'll help you.'  
>Tori: 'OMG you're so right. I'll ask him right away. Bye.' *Kissed Beck and ran away to finf André*<p>

*She found him eventually at the lockers talking to Robbie.*

Robbie: 'I don't know what I could buy for her. It has to be something special.'  
>André: 'Why do you want to buy something expensive for her?'<br>Robbie: 'Because this weekend means… Cat and me are dating for three months already, since prom. That's the longest relationship I've ever had.'  
>Rex: 'And the first relationship ever.'<br>Robbie: 'REX!'  
>Tori: 'Hey guys. What's going on?'<br>André: 'Robbie doesn't know what he's going to buy for Cat for their three months anniversary of dating.'  
>Tori: 'Aww… that's so sweet.'<br>Robbie: 'Do you have a suggestion except for expensive jewelry?'  
>Tori: 'There's a shop at the malland they sell cute bracelets and other jewelry. It's not that expensive. But André I wanted to ask you something.'<br>Robbie: 'Okay thanks.' *Walks away with Rex*  
>André: 'What do you wanted to ask me?'<br>Tori: 'Do you want to write and perform a song with me for the "I'm A Superstar" festival?'  
>André: 'Sure. Why not?'<p>

*Tori went to the park after school.*


	20. Episode 20

At the park:  
>Tori: *She sits on a bench, takes a big breath and looks at the lake.* 'Could you please not come near me with that camera? You're almost on my lip.'<br>Jason: 'shh… don't look at the camera'

*Tori went home and the camera crew didn't follow her anymore.*

Trina: 'I know right? And then she said I'm not talented. Oh hey Tori.' *While talking on the phone.*  
>Tori: 'Hey Trin' *Sits on the couch and turns the TV on*<br>Trina: *Hangs up.* 'Soo how was your day?'  
>Tori: *pulling an eyebrow up.* 'What do you want?'<br>Trina: 'What do you mean? Can't a sister ask her little sister how her day was?'  
>Tori: 'If you really want to know. I have to write a song and perform it on the "I'm A Superstar" festival. I don't know how I'm going to do that, I mean I have help from André but…'<br>Trina: 'Yeah…yeah. So can you get me on the show?'  
>Tori: 'Which show?'<br>Trina: 'The reality show.'  
>Tori: 'Ugh… Trina!' *Standing up* 'I'm going to Beck, tell mom and dad for me. See ya later Trin.'<p>

With Beck:  
>Beck: 'Hi mom, dad.' *Gives his mother a kiss on the cheek and his father a manly hug.*<br>Mr. Oliver: 'Hey. How was your day son?'  
>Beck: 'Just a normal day at school'<br>Mrs. Oliver: 'How is Tori?'  
>Beck: 'She is fine. Hey when is cousin Alexandra's wedding?' *the doorbell rang* 'Be right back.'<p>

*Beck went to the front door, opened the door and there was…*


	21. Episode 21

Beck: 'Jade. Hey come in.'  
>Jade: 'Thanks, they're with me if you don't mind.' *Jade and the camera crew came in.*<br>Beck: 'So what brings you here?'  
>Jade: 'I was kind of bored and I thought maybe I can go to Beck and watch a movie or something.'<br>Beck: 'Yeah.. I was kinda busy. So can we do this another time?'  
>Jade: 'Sure, but…'<br>Mrs. Oliver: 'Beck? There's somebody for you on the phone.'  
>Beck: 'Coming. Just a minute.' *Takes over the phone from his mother.* 'Hello? Beck speaking.'<br>Tori: 'Hi Beck. Listen I said I'll come over to you but my parents won't let me. I was going to leave but then they came home and they say I can't go until I have my homework done. Do you mind?'  
>Beck: 'Of course not beautiful'<br>Tori: 'Thanks. I'll make up with you. I love you.'  
>Beck: 'I love you too.'<br>Tori: 'Bye.'  
>Beck: 'Bye.' *Hangs up then suddenly Jade stood behind him*<p>

*She took a random thing of the desk and walked near him.*

Jade: 'So now your girlfriend isn't coming, I guess you have time left to watch a movie with me?'  
>Beck: 'I guess. Which movie do you want to watch?'<br>Jade: 'I don't know. You pick one.'  
>Beck: 'I actually planned to watch this movie with Tori but I think she won't mind.' *Puts the DVD in the player. Beck sat down on the couch and Jade sat down on an armchair.*<br>Jade: *Sitting next to Beck on the couch* 'I miss this.' *Beck didn't say anything and just watched at the movie.*

*After the movie Jade and the camera crew left, it was getting late.*


	22. Episode 22

Three months later:  
>Jason: 'So good job everyone especially Beck, Tori and Jade. You made this reality show happen. And now the surprises!' *Gives Beck, Tori and Jade a DVD.*<br>Tori: 'Sorry that I have to ask this, but what is this?'  
>Jessica: 'This is the first season of "What Happens In Hollywood?"'<br>Jason: 'Yeah, so listen. If this show is going to be popular, if we have a lot of viewers and if you want to. We can make a season two. And since you're graduating next schoolyear… well I think for 99 % that it's going to be a hit!'  
>Beck: 'Lets just see how the first season will go.'<p>

*After the meeting, they said goodbye to each other because of the season ending.*

At Becks RV:  
>Tori: *Laying on Becks couch while Beck was playing guitar.* 'I love it when you play guitar. What are you going to do in the summer?'<br>Beck: 'I'm going to Australia with my parents because it's the last year living… close by their home. What are you going to do?'  
>Tori: 'I'm staying in LA. Writing some songs. I can't believe we're graduating next year. Do you know which university you're going to?'<br>Beck: 'Nope, you?'  
>Tori: 'Me neither, but we still have time left to decide.'<br>Beck: *He was playing on the guitar and sung.* 'Always and forever. That's what you've said to me.'  
>Tori: *Singing with him.* 'Always and forever. That's what we're going to be.'<br>Beck: 'You and André surely wrote a fantastic song.'  
>Tori: 'It's about us. How long are you gone?'<br>Beck: 'Almost the whole summer, two months. We're leaving tomorrow.'  
>Tori: 'So long? I'll miss you already. I love you.'<br>Beck: 'I'll miss you too, even when I'm meeting someone.' *Tori pulls an eyebrow up* 'Just kidding.'


	23. Episode 23

The next day at the airport:  
>Beck: *He and Tori were holding each other around the waist.* 'Will you miss me? I know I will.'<br>Tori: 'Hmmmm….. I don't know. Maybe I will meet someone while you're playing with kangaroos.'  
>Beck: 'Really?' *Has a sad face*<br>Tori: 'Of course not. Remember the lyrics: you're the only one for me, always and forever.'  
>Beck: 'I love you.'<br>Tori: 'I love you too.' *They kiss each other for a while.*

*Mr. Oliver walking near them.*

Mr. Oliver: *Clearing his throat* 'Son, we have to go.'  
>Tori: *Pulling away from Beck* 'So I'll see you over two months'<br>Beck: 'Two months.' *They hug each other.*  
>Tori: 'Bye. Call me when you arrive.'<br>Beck: 'I will. Bye.' *Share a quick kiss and then Beck left with his parents. Tori waved at him and when he was gone, her phone rang.*

Tori: *Picks up* 'Hello?'  
>Speaker: 'Tori! You have to come now!'<br>Tori: 'Cat don't scream. What's wrong?'  
>Cat: 'I can't tell. Come quick!'<br>Tori: 'I'm on my way. Bye.' *Hangs up*

*Tori rushed over to Cat.*

At Cats:  
>Tori: 'What was the emergency?'<br>Cat: 'Oh never mind. It's not important anymore.'  
>Tori: 'So you let me rush over to you for nothing? Cat!'<p> 


	24. Episode 24

Cat: 'It was an emergency but not anymore.'  
>Tori: 'What do you mean?'<br>Cat: 'It's about Robbie'  
>Tori: 'What about him?'<br>Cat: 'He called me saying "I need to talk to you." and then I called you.'  
>Tori: 'And..?'<br>Cat: 'He just wanted to ask me if I want to go to Paris with him and his parents for the summer.'  
>Tori: 'PARIS? What did you say?'<br>Cat: 'That I'd love to go. I asked my parents they are ok with it.'  
>Tori: 'So you're going away for the summer?'<br>Cat: 'Uh-huh, what are you going to do?'  
>Tori: 'I'm staying here. Don't know what I'm going to do though. Everyone is on a vacation.'<br>Cat: 'And André?'  
>Tori: 'He's going to Brazil with his grandmother…I wish him good luck.'<br>Cat: 'Can't you do romantic things with Beck?'  
>Tori: 'I thought I told you about Beck going to Australia.'<br>Cat: 'Oh right.'

*Tori and Cat talked about the summer all the time.*

Later at Tori's house:  
>Trina: 'YES!'<br>Tori: 'What?'  
>Trina: 'I've been chosen to go to London for the summer-project.'<br>Tori: 'Summer-project?'  
>Trina: 'Yeah, when you gave yourself up and if you got chosen you may go to London. Well you have to write about your experience there when you come back but it's for a free trip to LONDON!'<br>Tori: 'Even you are going somewhere.'

*Tori didn't like staying in LA without her friends.*

The next day:  
>Tori: *She was searching for her hairdryer but found… the DVD of the first season of "What Happens In Hollywood?"* 'Oh, I totally forgot about this.'<br>Mrs. Vega: *Coming in Tori's room* 'I've found your hairdryer honey, here you go. Oh by the way me and your dad are going to the office and we're coming home late so there's some money on the kitchen table if you want to order something. Okay? '  
>Tori: 'Okay. Bye.'<br>Mrs. Vega: 'Bye.'

*When her parents were gone, Tori put the DVD in the player to watch it with silence around her.*

Someone saying: What Happens In Hollywood? We're going to look to the school Hollywood Arts for performing arts. How are the students, the teachers…the puppets? And look trough the eyes of Beck, Tori and Jade. Are Beck and Tori a real couple? Or are Beck and Jade? And is Beck cheating on Tori with Jade while Tori is busy with school? Or is it Beck cheating on Jade with Tori? Find out this summer!

Tori: 'What?'

*Tori was watching all the episodes that day, one episode in particular.*

*It was the episode with Beck and Jade watching a movie together because Tori couldn't go to Beck. She saw Jade next to beck on the couch leaning on him saying: 'I miss this.'. She stood up, took her phone and tried to call Beck but there was no signal. Beck didn't called her if he arrived yet, so she just waited for him to call.*


End file.
